Blue Criminal
by Kanon58
Summary: What if Shiota Nagisa really kills Mr.Takaoka on the night of Hotel? Spoiler alert for Manga. Ive always wanted to see the alter ending of that arc.


**Blue Criminal**

 _My first Fanfic at this fandom. ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT._

 _If u have complains be my beta reader then 83_

 _No flames. Cuz Flames is hot. XP_

 **Summary:** What if Nagisa did really kill at that night in the Hotel rooftop?

 **Note:** spoilers btw, if u havent read the manga.

* * *

Inside the dark room.. with only one spotlight to a certain blue head. He thought to himself,

 _"Okasan."_ formed a smile on his thin lips.

Dark Blue.

Strong wind.

Harsh breathing.

Letting their former PE educator to beat him up.

"You ruined me! Eversince that day! I couldnt sleep!."

He closed his eyes still taking hits on his face. His mind up with a inner comment.

 _"Me neither. Eversince..."_ it reminded him of his mother when they forced him to crossdress. He didn't mind Karma cuz he knows his background situation. And he do known well Karma _isnt_ really making fun of him in girl's clothing. _But the others did, mostly the girls did._

 _'eversince..'_

 _"Nagisa-chan wear this dress!"_

 _'My own mom made me...'_

The last blow made him utterly silent. Kneeling on his knees, the enemy is laughing down at him with pure grimace. "Hahaha! Good! Papa is happy when you follow me~"

* * *

 _"Mama is happy when your a good kid Nagisa-chan~"_

* * *

It irritated him, but that doesnt matter right now. _Nor he did take it to heart when they nominate him to be the bodyguard in the ballroom._ What he couldnt take is when Takaoka threw the antidote and blow it up to pieces.

All of his closed senses to patience to anger.

He goes for the kill.

 _"aa..ahhh!"_ he screamed, deep inside his long,long, _long_ cool..exactly like an ice broke down in pieces with blazes.

His hidden bloolust activates.

He grab the knife knowing it could take someone's life. "..you..." he spat with venom and the snake background,hearing everyone's gasp even without looking- _he can see them_ watching in fear. But he didn't care, he knew they knew what's goin through his mind when he grip on it.

 **"I'll..." he points it up. "I'll kill you!"**

Then there all the pleads trying to calm him down.

"Hey! Don't do it idiot!" _Terakasa's voice._

He even threw him a stun gun.

"Don't even think about doin it Nagisa! Your still young!" _Mr Karasuma's voice._

"Yeah! You'll be a criminal you know!" _Fuwa's voice._

"No! Nagisa!" _Kayano's._

"Nagisa-kun!" _Even Koro-sensei's..._

 _"Nagisa. Listen to your Mother! LISTEN!"_

* * *

 ** _"No. I had enough."_**

smiled on his lips.

* * *

Just like that he step in a flash Takaoka's body fell on the ground. His throat were slit, no other than Nagisa's knife.

Everyone stared in do know Nagisa's assassin talent but they didn't expect him to really kill someone without feeling any remorse. He was not even trembling nor screaming of what he has done.

Instead they saw it.

His face.

 _With pleasure._ He spoke, "The noise is gone. The problem is gone." they returned in silence as they watch Nagisa walk in Takaoka's corpse. Oozing with red fresh blood of the dead. He simply stare at him like a peace of meat and started to crawl his hands in his pocket's and jacket's.

He found it.

"Ah! I found it!" eyeing Takaoka for last minutes. "Sorry, but i got ya." he hold up the three left antidote to his Teacher's and friends with the usual smile he does when he achieve something."There's still three! Here! Catch it Karasuma-sensei!" he threw it, with a secure. Karasuma whose in shock able to catch it. "Take it to everyone! Make more antidote with it!"

Ritsu appears in the iphone. " , Koro-sensei, and others. The helicopter is here." he warned,

"Shit." Karasuma gritted his teeth. _He can't let the military backup sees this!_ No matter how the circumstances...Nagisa shouldnt have killed him!

"All of you, put the ladder back and tell Nagisa to hurry climb down."

All of the shock, they just followed his orders. "R-roger!"

Koro-sensei remained silent like he was some glass marble with no life.

Nagisa notice them not even letting go of the bloody knife, the ladder is back. And Kayano the first one to tell him. "N-Nagisa! Hurry and climb down before the backup co-"

But it was too late. The helicopter is here and all of them are the witness.

Nagisa Shiota was under arrest.

Flashback ended.

* * *

Sitting in the chair with hand cuffs."You. Why did you do it? I told you not to!" Karasuma said with a hard voice. He was mad that he couldnt stop the boy's madness when it was infront of his eyes. Did their teaching gone wrong? Gone bad influence for the middle schoolers?

Does he even have to question that?

Obviously yes! It is bad to teach them assassination for world's sake. Even for world's...sake.

Nagisa remained silent with a blank face. _"Okasan."_ formed a smile on his thin lips. He looked forgetting Karasuma's figure watching him closely.

 _"See? I'm not a girl."_

 _No matter how much perfume you put at me._

 _I would never smell pretty. I will smell like blood._

 _No matter how much lovely dress you make me wear._

 _I'm already tainted with red._

 _No matter how you see me as a girl._

 _When i killed him._

"Wasn't i cool?" Karasuma had no idea what's with the sudden question. He try to play along since Nagisa doesnt seem to be himself. "Cool about what?"

The boy's smile widen and looks at him as if he didn't do anything wrong. "When i killed . Wasn't i cool there? As if..i'm a real _man_?"

 _'A real man..?'_ Karasuma's thoughts were puzzled. "No your not. Your now a criminal. Do you even know that? This mistake can never be fix! Your still young to be..." in prison.

The boy kept on his own world. He gave up trying to connect to him. All he can say is, "Look, since your underage, there's a possibility to let you go. But you will still receive punishment in the future. Were trying to fix your case Nagisa Shiota."

"Yes..." Nagisa's eyes focused on his imaginary window. "When i grow up. I want to be an Assassin."

He shivered from the boy's confession.

"Right. Can i be an Assassin? Koro-sensei?"

Koro-sensei who has been infront of them all along.

His smiley face. Couldnt tell if he was please to hear that.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you like it. YES THIS IS ONESHOT review if you like it :3**


End file.
